


Babies of Despair

by Vandalia1998



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Breeding, Despair, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, reproduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: After Chiaki goes through the maze of death she thinks the worst is over she is wrong.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki & Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki & Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki & Yukizome Chisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Babies of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I go very dark in this fic you have been warned,

"I just wanted to play games with you and my classmates."

Chiaki Nanami had said these words, reaching up towards the person that had once been her friend. Then, soon after, everything went dark. It was black, but she could still feel. Inside her head, she wondered, Is this the afterlife? Is this all there is to it? 

Compared to the nothingness surrounding her, Chiaki felt pain blossom everywhere in her body. Pain? Is this Hell? she thought, trying to come to her senses. 

Then she heard the voices. It was the voices of her classmates. A feeling of sweet relief arrived in her stomach. Were they okay, hopefully? Is she in heaven and she gets to spend eternity with them? Or was this hell, and she has to live with the memory of failing to save them for all time?

She flinched in pain again, and her eyes flew open. There she saw most of her classmates smiling at her. However, it wasn’t the warm smiles she was used to. This was darker.

"Nanami, you are still alive to suffer through this pain. That is great!” Sonia giggled while tears flowed down her face.

"That means you can be awake while you watch what we do." Mikan was also crying while smiling.

Chiaki with a weak voice, gasped, "What are you all doing?" It looked like all of their eyes were replaced with spirals, like a strange contact lense.

"We are going to use this despair as a stepping stone for greater hope." Nagito stepped forward. His smile was a bit different from the others. She saw Gundham and another boy over in the corner. It was someone she recognized as Hajime, the boy she would play with by the fountain after school. Only now, he had long hair and piercing red eyes. Something told her that he was no longer the boy she once knew. 

Nagito continued, "Tsumiki is going to take out your reproductive organs so we can save your eggs. Then Gundham is going to use his talent to breed your eggs with Kamikura's sperm. Can you imagine the hope that can be created with the breeding of the light of our class and the ultimate hope of the world?”

“Wh-What?” Chiaki didn’t know what to say, still delirious from her fall. 

"Isn't that great Nanami-senpai?” A voice said sarcastically. She looked over and saw Junko Enoshima sitting on a throne. "I will be sure to raise one of your children in my image."

Across from the students, she saw Chisa Yukizome standing and smiling at her. "We will all get to have one of your children to teach despair to, or maybe we can just kill them!” She said that with a smile on her face but again tears streaming down her eyes.

“Wait, what are you-”

Chiaki didn’t have any time to react, as struggling wouldn’t stop Mikan from slicing her open and pulling her apart. There was still a part of her that didn’t believe what was happening. After all, something this horrible couldn’t be real, could it? She saw her ovaries being torn from her stomach, and cried out in pain, her vision finally weakening once again. As everything faded into black again, Chiaki realized there was no telling what could happen to her future children.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks to Jimblaya for helping me season this


End file.
